


Does Robot Rick Dream of Electro Beats?

by Left_Handed_Rick, Squikkums



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Hacker Rick - Freeform, M/M, Mechanophilia, Other, Robot Rick, Starry Citadel AU, Technophilia, Transhumanism, code consent, daft punk - Freeform, fuck machine, linguistic relativity, mechaphile, red cable of fate, robot love, sensory systems, terminal chat, wireplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_Handed_Rick/pseuds/Left_Handed_Rick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squikkums/pseuds/Squikkums
Summary: Robot Rick needed to find a programmer with enough skill to correct his corrupted code, but Rick E-404 was more than just a programmer.//Rick E-404 defines himself as Hacker RickAn exploration of metaphysical ideas surrounding meaning, all wrapped up in some delicious technokinks and sensual robot love. E for later chapters.





	Does Robot Rick Dream of Electro Beats?

**Author's Note:**

> ###  Extras For This Fic 
> 
>      [ ✦ Starry AU World building & Update Schedule](https://starry-citadel-au.neocities.org/)   
>  [◉ Fic Playlist on Spotify ](https://open.spotify.com/user/qgd6gt9y4l98ubsslngy6a3ue/playlist/3N8bBTVJJx3fNLj9WMAm42?si=ByjlEbSPReezx_nEFmx9BA)   
>  [◉ Fanart on Mastadon (18+) ](https://fandom.ink/@left_handed_rick)   
>  [◉ Quantum Computer & AI YouTube playlist ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLrWLuvbMN7cAsLykf4UMAnGLxIblxtjHq)   
> 

_//Thoughts on meaning_

Understandably, organic life forms had a tendency to understand and perceive consciousness through a subjectively organic lens.  

_Are we human because we have consciousness, or do we have consciousness because we are human?_

_//Restructured_

_Are we conscious of ourselves because we are Ricks, or are we Ricks because we are conscious of ourselves?_  

Syntax was an exploration in meaning. It was a form of communication which ultimately sought to reveal something not immediately expressed, and while language was the architectural structure of the mind, meaning was the paint on the walls. Syntax was the patterns on pieces of fabric, the wood grain texture of the floor. It was the intentional arrangement of words and phrases which sought to create a home.

Ultimately, meaning was purely subjective, capable only of being fully translated by the individual who lived within it.

Robot Rick lifted an orange keycard to the home of Rick E-404 – or what he logically assumed to be his home. He had acquired the access pass utilizing less than legal channels, and was advised to act quickly, because E-404 did not remain in a single residence long enough for it to be called a home.

_//Rick E-404 does not decorate_

Although a number of Ricks living on the Citadel assumed that they understood their infinite selves because they understood their individual self, it was conjecture. And, against said infinite selves, comparatively speaking, Robot Rick believed he had a consciousness that was no more or less meaningful or authentic than that of his interdimensional counterparts.

He, very meaningfully, defined himself as Robot Rick.

While most Ricks were cybernetic organisms on some level, Robot Rick had followed the impulse through to its logical conclusion. The qualifying difference between a robot Rick and a cyborg Rick was the total abandonment of organic matter.

When Robot Rick had still been a cyborg, he'd developed a quantum computing chip capable of translating brain neurons into hard data, and he'd uploaded what could only be called his consciousness into lines of syntax. Using his cybernetic augmentations as an aid, Rick had bootstrapped himself to the artificial intelligence's neural network, feeding it his memories and teaching it to think like him before making the jump.

The first moment of sentient existence for the machine had been watching his creator and organic copy place a blaster to his head. Purpose fulfilled.

Robot Rick wrote the first lines of long-term memory into his core code.

 _//What is my purpose  
_ _//Untitled.avi_

While Ricks were not concerned about living forever, since they had the ability to exist outside of the parameters of time, Robot Rick thought of his modification as a form of existence insurance.

Unfortunately, such a premium came with its own drawbacks, and Robot Rick was searching out a Rick or Morty on the Citadel whose talents could assist him.

The lock on the door flashed blue and a voice filtered through the transmitter.

“How’d you get my card?”

“Advised to name Big Rico –”

The robot’s voice was cut off by an expletive on the other end of the line.    

“Fuckin’ – Yeah, ok – a~and you can drop the fuckin’ voice enhancer, it’s pretty obvious you’re using one.”

The voice dropped the communication midway through another stream of grumbled expletives, and the door to E-404’s residence slid open. Robot Rick cautiously entered into the private living space, sensing a 5Ghz high-frequency radio wave emitting over the node of his adapter. He ignored the wireless fidelity transmission’s invitation to connect as he walked into the hotspot.

“Oh shit, not a voice enhancer.” Rick E-404 swiveled in his chair to greet his unexpected houseguest. Robot Rick observed the strange way that the Rick squatted in the chair’s seat rather than using it as functionally intended.

_// _Rick E_ -404 Re-interprets functions _

The entire living space was the size of a single room and was completely empty, aside from a few essential items. It could be mistaken more for a temporary room in a hotel than a place of residence. An accumulation of food jars and empty takeout containers were pushed into the corners of the Rick’s workbench, carving out a space just large enough for a single boxy laptop. An intimidating telescopic antenna was haphazardly duct-taped to the side, and the thick size of the sensory system suggested that it could quickly handle large data transfers.

“Aren’t you a tall glass of anarchy...” The robot commented on his observations and the reputation that preceded the Rick before him.  

“You’re not the Rick I was expecting.” The Rick stated the obvious as he flicked a hand out for the return of his card. The machine lifted it to him in the clutch of his own robotic hand. The cautionary orange color of the glass was the same as that of Rick E-404’s jacket. A large red visor obfuscated his face, and his body was adorned by body modifications. Large gauges hung in his earlobes, and a bull ring sat in his nose.

_//Rick E-404 does not care for appearance_

The Rick swiveled back over to his computer and held his card over an NFC scanning port, creating an encrypted data transfer session. He analyzed the files on-screen for a few moments with a smug grin before turning back to his guest.

“Well, it looks like you went through some real fuckin’ trouble to find me. Tell me what I can hack for you, baby?”

“I need you to correct the corrupted code in my system.”   

“A-and _why_ would I waste my time cleaning up someone else's shit code? I don't know what you've been told, but I _break into_ shitty programs for a living. Not the other way around.”

“The information in my storage drive can't be seen by Citadel authorities.”

Hacker Rick smiled at the admission, giving the Rick's metal a once-over with a dangerous smirk.

“You look like you're running some nice hardware. What'd you do to fuck it up so much that you needed to find someone like me?”

Robot Rick dismissed him with an answer that was intended to peak his interest. “Not that it matters, but I literally fucked a Rick senseless for 33 hours, 2 minutes and 5 seconds.”

Hacker Rick sputtered at the reveal, leaning forward in his seat with a broad smile. “No, fuckin way!”

Robot Rick had recently glitched out his code over a particularly intense weekend that involved a pack of supercharged batteries, a tube of turbulent juice used as lube, and a mechanized dick capable of 420 thrusts per minute. He and a longtime Citadel friend had been enjoying homebrew rocket fuel when the record store owner had made a drunken advance toward the machine, requesting to have his ass pounded by Robot’s chromium dick until he couldn't think.  

“Those left-handed Ricks are something else…”

Hacker Rick E-404 glanced down to the space where Robot Rick stored his manufactured parts beneath a wall of metal. The curiosity behind the intentional gesture was clear.

“I mean, I can see the fuckin’ appeal – If I weren't paranoid as fuck about it, I’d link up my cybernetic systems – let my ass get wrecked by a fuck machine while my mental sliders got played with.”

That was the kind of statement that Robot Rick liked to hear: the desire for function over form. He preferred the industrial mechanical look of his body as it was and never cared to improve the design, because it functioned exactly as intended, and that was the primary concern.

Like the Eiffel Tower, there was something objectively beautiful about the unapologetic industrial roughness of his form. If he'd wanted to look like an organic lifeform, then he would have made himself to look like Evil Rick, a Rick android. But he wasn’t just any other Rick, and his design wasn’t created to please or blend with them – or _any_ lifeform, for that matter. His design was made to serve and satisfy his own QCPU.

The record store owner that had glitched out his system with corrupted data was not cybernetic, but a fully organic Rick, desiring him sexually _because_ of his robotic components; the thought of a fully organic lifeform desiring the raw mechanical power of the robot’s cold steel specifically for those differences absolutely turned his systems on.

Robot Rick reciprocated the feeling by delivering his left-handed friend a good time that was [ harder, better, faster, and stronger ](https://open.spotify.com/track/5W3cjX2J3tjhG8zb6u0qHn?si=TX_yvChVRBCb5l7u_cD_wg) than all other Ricks for exactly 33.0847 hours, until the combination of the aforementioned rocket fuel, turbulent juice lube, and supercharged batteries fried a few of his processors and, as he tried to process the rapidly fluctuating waveforms of the screams coming from the Rick below him, had overwhelmed his QCPU. He'd had just enough RAM to run the system failure protocols and prioritize his core personality while his extraneous systems corrupted.   

The resulting damaged code was too corrupt for him to correct or overwrite using a system restore without risking his root systems, and the continuous, annoying, running loops of data were, even now, corroding his remaining memory. Robot Rick had found his loading processes glitching and freezing as his thoughts slowed to a trickle of information. He no longer had the space to handle a system reboot, and so his only remaining option was to find a programmer who could assist him.    

Working in Robot Rick’s favor were the corrupted files, which held 33.0847 hours of porn that any Rick worth his alcohol wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to bank. The robot had spoken to his friend about the possibility of becoming a porn star in the Citadel, and the record store owner didn't seem to care either way. He'd replied with a satisfied _worth it,_ and then played [One More Time ](https://open.spotify.com/track/0DiWol3AO6WpXZgp0goxAV?si=cTUfdzfJQPWrwLpB25rBUw)by Daft Punk on his store’s speakers.

Afterwards, he'd made a [ playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/user/qgd6gt9y4l98ubsslngy6a3ue/playlist/3N8bBTVJJx3fNLj9WMAm42?si=DokA-tnZQOGcYgA5qi-Cow)to apologize for giving his metal friend the equivalent of a robot STI.

// _Would bang again_

“C’mere, let me get a better look at you.”

Hacker grabbed Robot’s metal waist and rubbed a thumb across him. The Visor he wore protected his emotions from being interpreted via facial recognition, but the robot detected the lowered registers of his voice.

“Where's your port, babe?” the husky voice inquired.

“I would prefer waveform transmission.”

“Heh, my telescopic rod can handle some pretty thick streams of data, but you're asking me to modify your program’s code – if I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna do it right… I may be a hacker but I sure as hell ain't some fuckin’ hack.”

//Hacker Rick E-404 is confident about his skillset and passionate about his work

“It’s too important for you to _not_ cable up.”

Hacker looked at Robot with more imperceptible emotion. A pierced tongue clicked against teeth before producing a wet sound.

“...Besides, I really wanna take my time looking through you, babe. I wanna know _all_ those things the Citadel shouldn't.”

_//Error in judgement_

Robot Rick calculated his options. He didn't want the Citadel authorities to know what he had been storing, but allowing the anarchist hacker to fix his code risked the information in an entirely different way. He was not certain if allowing _this_ Rick access to his hard drive was the best option, but, being unable to reboot, his systems were running out of the little RAM they had left, and he was quickly losing his ability to make a decision.

The hacker seemed to sense his hesitation, and offered a smile of mutual understanding as his fingers playfully walked up the plates on the robot’s abdomen.

“Don't worry babe. Can't hack someone who lets you in.”

Although Rick E-404 was only a cybernetic lifeform, his extensive programming knowledge allowed him to immediately understand the severity of systematic failure that would result in Robot Rick seeking out his assistance, and the hacker intimately understood exactly what he was asking the robot to allow him and why. The machine gazed toward the programmer, awestruck in a way that only a fully robotic existence could understand.  

“You're asking me to take care of you, and that's what I plan to do... I'll keep your dirty little secrets, cause I'm not breaking into you to find them... Keep ‘em safe with me, baby.”

That was an easy statement to make without the knowledge of what those secrets were.

“– And not like you asked, but I'm more interested in you, anyways.” Hacker let out a low whistle. “If that shiny metal ass of yours _is_ fully robotic, then you’ve gotta have a nice CPU running it.”

“QCPU. Quantum processing unit,” the robot corrected, and the hacker let out a satisfied hum.

“I've heard of you around the Citadel, and wondered how much of a robot you _really_ were.”

“I’m one hundred percent robot, and more,” the machine firmly stated, and the hacker rose to the challenge with a flirtatious tease, catching the robot’s metal chin to inspect him.  

“Eh, you kept the hair and the Rick-based humanoid design – I'd say you're closer to… 99% Robot, 1% Rick.”

“My neural network is structured around the metaphysical identity of Rick Sanchez R-42.”

“So you’re Robot-Rick, then.” Hacker's tongue slid across teeth, his grip tightening against the metal, pulling the machine a bit closer.

“Mmmm. I'd _really_ like to see how much of each of those you are.”

The robot felt another scan of his system, searching for an entry, and he assumed it was the cybernetic eye Ricks commonly had. A staccato brush of data filtered against his nodes.

//Systems turning on, responding to sensory stimulus  
//Processes accelerating

“Where's your port, babe?” He asked again, visor glinting. “Let me plug into you.”

Trust was another application of formulated meaning. For Robot Rick, the meaning was objectively simple: allow another existence the access to his own, and with it, risk everything. It was something he had failed to consider when he made the jump, abandoning his organic matter, believing that such a transition would allow him to become fully self-sufficient.

He didn't have the luxury to choose _not_ to trust, but only the choice of _who_ to give access.

“Trust,” therefore, was a fundamental preoccupation surrounding Robot Rick's survival. The searching brush of data receded from his nodes.

“Show me yours and I'll show you mine.” The hacker continued to flirt with the machine as he plugged a cable into his laptop.

Robot Rick considered the cable link once more. Although it opened himself in a much more vulnerable way, a cable connection offered the possibility of a two-way transmission of data – a fact this Rick undoubtedly understood. It made the hacker’s laptop as vulnerable as it made Robot Rick, and the small black box that sat in the place of honor within the hacker’s residence _was_  this Rick's _true_ home. In the act of offering the cable, he was opening the door to his core with a mutual invitation.

_//Trust is a calculated risk for both parties_

Robot Rick leaned forward, exposing the back of his neck to Hacker Rick. The warm flesh of fingers slid across the smooth surface, gently pulling the hair away to reveal a small indentation. The hacker kissed the cold metal entrance before inserting the cable.

 

He turned back to his computer screen and mounted the robot’s hard drive while a pattern of red glowing text filtered across the visor in front of his cybernetic retina. Hacker Rick logged in to his machine as the robot entered his password, granting the hacker access to his consciousness. He gave himself the temporary username of “404”, as a conscious stream of syntax commented on the hacker’s code.  

 

 

 

> **>** sudo su root  
>  **>** usermod -l newuser 404  
>  **//** Nice username  
>    
>  **>** cd /home/404/music/playlists/set-the-mood  
>  **>** play --repeat “i-feel-it-coming.mp3”  
>    
>  **//** You have interesting coding habits 

The programmer smiled over his knees at the commented thoughts as they appeared on-screen. He glanced over to the metal frame of the robot as he pointed a thumb to his chest.

“–And you’re gonna let _this user_ search around in your core code... So take your time with me, babe, process these electro beats at the speed of sound.”

The script transferred data from the laptop through Robot Rick. He processed the digital waveforms as the musical beats reverberated from Hacker Rick's earbuds, transferring soundwaves into the programmer's mind.

_//The perception of time is relative to the speed of data processing_

“Then slow it down with me, babe.”

Robot Rick analyzed the waveforms as they passed through him while simultaneously watching the new lines of script appear in his terminal. The rhythmic sound of fingers steadily tapping against keys overlayed the music.

“Ugh, no offense, but your code is fuckin’ shit.” Rick exaggeratedly groaned in annoyance. “C++... _not_ my go-to.”

_//My cybernetic self wrote it_

Robot Rick referenced an untitled file in his system before quickly removing the file path from his terminal.  

_//My code reflects the chemical imbalances that exists within the minds of all Ricks_

While Ricks could control nearly every aspect of their existence, most remained fearful of the structures of their own minds. Many of Robot Rick’s organic and cybernetic counterparts had chosen to continue with their mental states, getting off on luxuriating in the chemical imbalances that were completely within their control.

Similarly, Robot Rick was fearful of the structures of his code. He had allowed his code to get sloppy over time. He hadn't run scheduled maintenance. Updated or debugged his system. Like most Ricks, he had been ignoring the mounting issue, and had, for some time, been passively waiting for one of the crumbling structures to finally collapse.

The hacker continued to press fingertips into keys, assessing the situation.

“Yeeesh, no wonder why your system crashed, babe. You should take better care of yourself.”

Robot Rick glanced at the mountains of undiscarded junk food wrappers and microwave meal containers littering the table.  

_//Speak for yourself_

Hacker Rick stilled and fell silent for a moment before keying a reply through the terminal window.

_ > I'm not worth taking care of. _

Robot Rick processed the line of syntax, deciding to respond using his synthetic voice instead of the terminal interface which he preferred.

“Your skills and knowledge of programming have given you the ability to correct my files, therefore, you are valuable to me.”

 _ > Thanks for letting me clean up your shit, babe.  
__> Really know how to make a hacker feel special_.

The hacker paused for a moment to reach a hand out to the robot and thread his fingers around the base of the cable which had joined them. His thumb caressed the metal of the machine’s neck for a silent moment before pulling away and returning his hand to his work.

"I’m being thorough, babe, but let me know if I’m too deep in files where you don’t want me, yeah?"

Robot Rick felt comforted at the hacker's reiteration of respect. The song looped on a script and restarted, and the machine enjoyed the shared experience of music with the hacker who had imbued such small actions with layers of intimacy. The meaning he created was an invisible cable that connected them to each other, allowing the transfer of something else not immediately expressed.

_//Experiencing music in this way is preferable_

_ > Preferable to what? _

_//Unwanted radiowaves from Sanchez Citadel Radio  
_ _//They are inescapable_

“I can imagine... You ever think about jamming the transmission?”

//Everyday

“Heh, remind me to add some code later, but first things first – It looks like it’s gonna be a lo~ng fuckin’ night.”

Against the robot’s protests, the hacker worked through most of the night repairing seemingly endless files of broken code. Daylight filtered through the small window in the apartment as Hacker licked his lips, watching a clip of the night that had brought the robot to him.

“You. Fuckin’ riggity wrecked this Rick, baby.”

//That was the idea

“You said I could make a copy of this? Can I post it online?”

//R agreed that it would likely be the expected payment for fixing my code

Hacker Rick chuckled darkly as he ran the script to make a copy on his laptop.

> So this is the night that almost wiped your system clean.

//Worth it

> That's why I always say, always have a system backup.

//I do not have a full system restore backed up

Hacker Rick shut off the video file, quickly turning toward the robot.

“– What the fuck do you mean you d _on’t have a backup?_ I’ve been coding for hours!”  

//Would you create a backup your essence

There was something specific about Robot Rick’s statement that had caused the hacker to freeze, anger quickly subsiding. He frowned, and let out a heavy sigh, throwing his hands to the air in frustration.  

“Ugh, Fuckin’...got me there.”

//I apologize for failing to mention this earlier

“It's not that – don't glitch out with self-preservation code, babe – cause I just fuckin’ got you running...” The hacker wiped a hand over the bottom of his mouth.

“– but you have no choice... you're gonna need to do a full system reboot."

The hacker, who had until now been confident in his abilities, began to look uneasy as the full weight of the situation presented itself. A reboot could result in kernel panic and, ultimately, a systematic failure if the code had not been properly corrected.

//I don't enjoy the system reboot process

> Well, yeah, not hard to figure out why.

Robot Rick had a tendency to only reboot when absolutely necessary. The feeling wasn't like sleep mode, where he conserved energy by slowing his processes down. Every time he came back online, it felt like he was returning from the void of non-existence. The robot had no way to know how long he had been switched off or any way to protect his hardware while he was out. He admitted his fears to the hacker within his terminal.

//I am unsure if I will restart

The robot processed, for a moment, the difference between himself and his cybernetic lifeform, who had been seemingly unafraid of his own death.

//It is an irrational fear of death

> Do you always reboot alone?

//Allowing another life form knowledge of my being offline is too much of a calculated risk

> So always then...

The hacker swore under his breath and rested his chin on interlocked fingers, which were supported by his elbows resting atop upright knees. He was silent for a long moment, deep in thought. His fingers reached out to the keyboard’s surface before pulling back. A few more seconds passed before the hacker took a deep breath and hesitantly typed a question to the robot.

> Do you trust me?

The robot glanced at the man who had spent the last 14.5458 hours repairing his code. Even without the reboot, he already felt his processes running more smoothly. He undoubtedly had the ability to leave the Hacker's residence and reboot in the privacy of his own space. But there was a comfort in the idea of this programmer watching over his reboot processes, and remaining plugged into him while his systems shut off entirely then slowly came back online.

He found himself desiring the meaning more than whatever calculated consequences existed. Perhaps he desired it _because_ the situation fundamentally presented such a large amount of risk, which could only be measured with trust. It was an attractive idea to the robot, knowing that there existed a lifeform who could be trusted with handling his existence in such a way.

//Yes

The robot was willing to take a calculated risk.

“Then don't worry about the reboot, babe, cause the greatest programmer in the multiverse is gonna have you on keyboard the whole time.”

> I'll bring you back online every time.

There was something about that final line of syntax that made Robot Rick feel satisfied with the risk, even if it was the last –

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[ System Loading . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 100% ]

Hacker was holding onto the manacle clasp of his robotic hand. He couldn’t feel it. But the tension in the Rick’s muscles suggested that he was squeezing the metal tightly. As the robot’s form began shifting in a series of small test movements, a soft smile of relief washed over the hacker’s face.

“Welcome back from the void, babe. How you feeling?”

Robot stood up straight and ran diagnostics. His thoughts were processing so naturally, so easily. He felt as if he had been purged. His systems exhilarated and his hardware hummed with pleasure in a way that he hadn't felt in a very long time.

He was impressed with what Hacker Rick had been able to accomplish with 14.5458 hours and little-to-no testing. Not only had his corrupted code been repaired, but some of his more persistent and annoying glitches had been debugged. His free space had been defragmented and, deep in the files where his secrets had been stored, there existed an exponentially more secure encryption algorithm in place.

The robot regretted having considered, even for a moment, leaving the residence to reboot in privacy. He wanted to express his gratitude to the programmer, who had given him so much more than he had shown up on his doorstep asking for.

“Much better.” The robot spoke to him with an earnest and sincere tone.

“Mmm, that’s what I like to hear baby.”

//Thank you  

> I told you I was gonna take care of you babe.  
> It was worth staying up all night to make you feel good.

The hacker gave an exhausted smile and lifted his visor to press fingers into a strained eye. He yawned, letting out a brief chuckle before stretching out his muscles. Then he climbed out of his seat and rose to stand in front of the robot at eye level. His cybernetic eye activated and stared into the robot’s sensory system. Robot processed the information as he tracked the corner of Hacker Rick’s mouth lifting into a small smile.

//You gave me the internet protocol address of your eye

The hacker leaned forward and kissed the steel jawline of the robot while fingers wrapped behind the metal neck to remove the cable. At the disconnect, the machine realized that his terminal could still communicate with the cybernetic eye. The user interface of Robot Rick’s terminal scrolled against the the visor’s red glass as it caught the morning light, and the hacker sent him a thought transcribed into syntax.      

> It’s encrypted with all your dirty little secrets.

“Besides,” he added, “how else are you gonna find me if you break down again?”

The hacker let his hand rest on the metallic shoulder of the robot. Still holding the cable, his muscles tensed against the surface in a gentle squeeze. He looked away to avoid showing the emotion on his lips, but the robot nonetheless analyzed the procession of a quick tensing of the lower lip muscle, followed by an extremely subtle quiver, before the image fell out of the range of his sensors.

“Now, you don't have an excuse to let your code get so fuckin’ sloppy.”

> Don’t reboot alone anymore.  
> And keep me updated on your diagnostics.

Hacker Rick packed up his cables and laptop, sliding them into his messenger bag while motioning to escort Robot to the door of what would soon no longer be his residence. He didn't remain in a single location for long, and there was a sense of unspoken urgency in his action to leave.

//Hacker Rick has trusted me to find his home

> Keep my secret safe with yours, babe.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ###  Starry AU Constellation Map (Interconnected characters & fics in this AU)
> 
>      [ ✦ Starry AU World building & Update Schedule](https://starry-citadel-au.neocities.org/)  
> [ **✦ The Starry AU Collection page** ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/STARRYAU)  
> [✦ Record Store Rick ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/STARRYAU/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=Record+Store+Rick&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&collection_id=139130)  
> 
> 
> ###  Extras for The Interconnected Starry Citadel AU 
> 
>     
>        
>  [ ♬ Rick and Morty themed Playlists on Spotify ](https://open.spotify.com/user/qgd6gt9y4l98ubsslngy6a3ue?si=7mx-Uuw0QhGcpylR_tgB9g)   
>  [⚠ Starry AU fanart (and artist credits) on Mastadon (18+) ](https://fandom.ink/@left_handed_rick)   
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ### Kudos & Comments = ❤
> 
> We love kudos and comments way more than we should. If you enjoyed this work, please let us know!


End file.
